Accident
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: When Izzy is about to die in a car accident, Owen runs to her side to be there for her last moments. Rated T for character death and one sort-of cuss word. Prologue to two upcoming crossover stories.


**Hey, everyone. It's a Total Drama story. There hasn't been any Izzy x Owen fics lately; it's as if I'm the only fan of that couple now! Anyway, this story is just a prologue of 2 planned crossovers. One of them is a crossover of Total Drama and Rozen Maiden, and the other is a crossover of Total Drama and Angel Beats. If you haven't heard either of them, then simply don't read those two when I post it! Oh, and if you're really sensitive and cry easily, quick, go grab a tissue, because this _will_ be sad!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

**Accident**

How crazy Izzy could get caught in a car crash was beyond Owen. Okay, so she _is _a crazy girl, but she wasn't driving the car when it happened.

You see, the Total Drama series was over, and Owen was missing Izzy like crazy. At this point, Izzy had realized that she, as Brainzilla, had dumped Owen, and she had realized that she wanted to remain with him. At their high school, the two reunited and, after confessing their love, got back together. Not everyone supported their newfound relationship, but neither cared, and they continued to go out. That is, up until now.

You see, Izzy was shopping for food for her family. As she ran across the street, she didn't notice a car coming at her and succeeding to hit her. Her mom was with her, so she witnessed this horrific incident take place with a horrified look on her face.

The driver immediately got out of the car and apologized to Izzy's mom, "I'm so sorry, ma'am! I wasn't looking where I was going when I hit your daughter!"

Izzy's mom was about to say that she didn't forgive him, but the guy immediately reached for his cell phone and called an ambulance, which allowed her to forgive him. On the other hand, she reached for her own cell phone and called the family of the boy her daughter had always loved.

Owen was sitting on his couch, playing video games and eating barbecue chips at the same time, when he heard his house phone. His mom walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello? This is the Perry household," Owen's mom answered. (A/N: in this story, Owen's last name is Perry.) "Oh, hi, Mrs. Jackie! What's going on? You sound sad."

Owen, as he continued to play "Gears of War", listened intently to the conversation. Since Jackie was Izzy's last name, his mom must have been talking to her mom. When he heard the words "you sound sad," he knew something was wrong. He continued to listen for more details.

"…Oh, is that what happened? I'm so sorry…..Okay, I'll tell him. Goodbye."

With those words, Owen's mom hung up. Owen immediately paused his game and asked, "What is it, Mom? I know you have to talk to me."

He immediately noticed the sad look on his mom's face. Tears escaped her eyes as she admitted the truth.

"Izzy…..was hit by a car."

With those six words, Owen's whole world came crashing down on him. He couldn't believe his ears; he actually didn't want to, but what his mother had said was indeed true. His girlfriend was about to die.

_Why? Why did it have to be Izzy…..? Out of the 7 billion people in the world, why did it have to be her…..? _he thought.

"The ambulance already picked up Izzy and is on its way to the hospital," Owen's mom said.

Upon hearing those words, the blond-haired woman's son was out the door. Even though he's fat, he's trying to actually _run_ to the hospital so he can be with the girl he loved in her final moments on Earth.

_Izzy….if there's anything I can do, I want to do it….even if it's to be by your side one last time, _he thought. _It's definitely what I want!_

He was too unfit to catch the ambulance, or even come close to it, but he finally managed to get to the hospital. There, he saw his girlfriend's mother, sitting in a chair with a gloomy look on her face.

"I came as soon as I heard, Mrs. Jackie!" Owen greeted.

Izzy's mom noticed that he was there and smiled at him sadly. She was trying to make it seem as though nothing sad had just happened, but that was a lie. Her daughter was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Owen walked up to the reception desk and said, "I want to see Izzy Jackie."

The lady at the desk told him where her room was, and then, in a moment of curiousness, she asked if he was related to her somehow.

"I'm actually her boyfriend," he responded, crying. "We were _supposed_ to have a future together….we would get married and have kids and everything….but now, it'll never happen! This isn't what I want….nor is this what Izzy wants, I think."

"Oh, I see. I'm really sorry," the receptionist said. "Just go to that room I said she was in, but you better hurry! One of the doctors said that she's on the edge of death as we speak!"

"Okay," were Owen's last words before hurrying into the elevator.

As the elevator played the elevator music that would usually be played, he ran in place, in a hurry to get off of the damn elevator already! Finally, the elevator arrived at the floor Izzy's room was on, and Owen ran out and, eventually, arrived in her room.

Owen grabbed a trash can and threw up in it, due to all the running he's been doing, before walking to Izzy's bedside. Her unconscious body was completely covered in bandages, and Owen began to speak.

"I'm sorry, Izzy. We made that promise to be together for the rest of our lives…..but thanks to that stupid car, that promise has to be broken! I'M REALLY SORRY, IZZY! I don't know if you can hear me, but just so you know, I really love you. I'll love you forever, Izzy, and I won't ever forget you."

Owen said those words of farewell as tears escaped his eyes. A doctor then walked into the room and said, "Excuse me, but we have to pull the plug now."

Owen didn't want to be there as Izzy died for real, so he just whispered, "Goodbye, Izzy," and then, he walked away.

As he left the hospital with who was once his ex-girlfriend's mother, he looked back on the time he spent with her. They were friends from the moment they were both on the island, but neither knew they would start a relationship, break up, and get back together again. All of this was wasted…

It was wasted all because of an accident.

* * *

**WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! :'( It's probably my saddest one-shot yet! Anyway, I don't know when they'll be up, but the stories that this is a prologue to are going to both be up at the same time, so...yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
